Kiss And Tell
by Storyfinder97
Summary: Everyone has a soul mate. That's just how it is and how it's always been. At any point in a persons life they could meet the one, but the only way to know is if you kiss them. This is the story of how Kurt Hummel meets his soul mate.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first fanfic so please review and tell me if I should continue it. I would love the feed back even if it's negative. I know it very short but I hoping enough people like it that I'll want to continue writing. With that I must say  
I do not own glee and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Everyone has a soul mate. That's just how it is and how it's always been. At any point in a persons life they could meet the one but the only way to know is if you kiss is the story of how Kurt Hummel meets his soul mate.

* * *

"Kurt Hummel you are getting a job and that's final." Burt yelled furiously. Kurts father had been hounding him for the last two weeks about getting a part time job. Burtkept telling him something about credit card  
bills and that if he didn't get a job soon he'd have to work at the shop. Psh not goning to happen.

Kurt looked at his dad and with the bitchest look he could muster before giving intohis father. "Fine I'll start looking right now but I really hope you thought this through. Whose going to cook dinner? Or clean the house?  
And I really hope my grades don't slipbecause your making me get a job!"  
"Oh hush Kurt your grade will be fine and you know Carol loves to cook so don't worry about dinner." Carol had just moved in with Kurt and his dad. They had the spare room set up for Finn but he basically lived with Puck or Rachel so none of them  
ever saw Finn. "Now why don't you go on upstairs and start looking online. There's plenty of places that well allow you to apply online."  
With that Burt went to the living room and turned onthe game while Kurt stormed up the stairs knowing he had no other option but to start putting in job applications.

* * *

When Kurt reach his room he looked around. It was clean, it's always clean. The bed was made, books on the shelf from biggest to smallest,and all his mostorizers organized alphabetically on his vanity. In the corner of  
his room next to the wall in closet was a little desk with his Mac book sitting opened and ready for when he returned.  
Walking over and plopping into his chair Kurt didn't know what to kind of job to look hated fast food, he hated watching other people shop when he couldn't, and he hated dealing with people in general, but anything  
was better the working in his dad's shop. It smelled like oil, gas, and sweaty men. With a sigh Kurt pulled up google and typed in 'places hiring'in the search bar. Lots of results popped up but he didn't put to much effort into looking  
and just clicked the first link.

"Snag a job maybe instead I can snag myself a winning lottery ticket" Kurt said to himself with a small laugh. He put in all his information name, address, sex, age and so on. When he had everything filled out a list of recommendation  
came up. Most of them where fast food restaurants or retail stores but at least they where easy to apply to. All he had to do was a one click application snag a job offered. Kurt didn't pay to much attention to where his was applying to and just clicked  
the apply button all the way through the list. Once he finished apply he closed the tab and pulled up Marc Jacobs online collection.  
He put in his application and now he deserved to shop. His dad couldn't complain about him not getting a job if he applied and the companies never called back. With that thought Kurt continued his onlineshopping not worrying  
ifhe got a job or not.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't know how I feel about continuing writingbut I figured I could do a couple more chapters before I decide.

And with that I must say I do not own glee and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Kurt was walking through the mall with his best friend Mercedes. It was a nice day and after the horror of filling out job application the day before Kurt thought he deserved some major retail therapy. He didn't actually believe he  
would hear back from any of potential jobs and he didn't really care. There was to much going on with school and glee for him to worry about a job.  
"Kurt come look at these pants they're perfect" Mercedes said catching kurts attiention from his previous thoughts. The pants where really nice. They where solidblack skins tight skinny jeans that would fit him perfectly.  
"I love them. I have to have them"  
"Won't your dad be upset that your spending so much money?" Questioned Mercedes  
"If Dadasks why I bought more pants I'll just tell him I need new pants for work."With that Kurt grab four pairs in his size and started walking to the register. They weren't that expensive costing him only 84 dollars for the four of them. As Kurt and Mercedes where walking out of the store Kurt's phone started ringing.

"Hmm I don't know whose number this is" says Kurt when he looks at his phone. Curiosity got to him as he slid his finger across his iPhone 6.

"Hello"

"Hi is the Mr Kurt Hummel?"

" This is him"

"Good. Mr Hummel my name is Caleb and I'm a manager at Snappy's Drink Shack. I just wanted to call and see if we could get you in for an interview?"

It took Kurt a minute to fully grasp what the man had said. One day, it took one day for him to get an interview. He thought he had at least a month before his life was ruined.

"Yes sir I can be any day this week but Wednesday." Kurt said glummly.

" How about tomorrow? As long as everything goes well we could have you starting next Monday. "

"Sounds good. I'll see you then,have a great day sir. "

Kurt hung up his phone and turned to Mercedes. "My life as we know it is over. " Kurt had never said anything so true about his life. Nothing would ever be the same again. 


End file.
